


Cook

by multishippinglover



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [591]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, M/M, Normal Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 23:56:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12899607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multishippinglover/pseuds/multishippinglover
Summary: Prompt: prompt 83 Danny (Dean and Benny)Prompt #83 you’re the fucker who set off the fire alarm with your awful cooking





	Cook

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt number list came from this link (https://jenna-louise-coleman.tumblr.com/post/101108410018/au-prompt-masterpost)
> 
> Prompt originally posted on Dec. 16th, 2014

Benny grumbled angrily as he walked out of the apartment complex, due o the fire alarm going off.

It was still pretty early in the morning, and all he wanted was to get his sleep before a long day at work.

He scanned the people outside of the building, seeing how they were all in pajamas.

Then Benny saw one guy talking to the firemen, looking like he was telling them a story, and Benny’s eyes narrowed. **  
**

_Winchester._

He walked over, hearing the end of Dean’s story, hearing that Dean was the one who did this, before the firemen dismissed him.

Dean walked away, and saw Benny, saw the look that Benny gave him, and he froze.

“Well,  _hey there_ neighbor….ain’t it _crazy_ that we’re runnin’ into each-”

“Don’t even start.” Benny growled. “You were the dumb fuck that set the fire alarm off, weren’t you?”

“Well, I was just cooking up something and-”

“What. Were. You. Thinking?” Benny asked, stepping close to Dean, and he watched Dean give a gulp.

“My-my-my stomach. I was hungry. Havin’ a craving, you know?” Dean said, trying to explain himself. “I was cookin’ up something, and-and I messed up. I’m actually really good at cooking. Honest.”

“Yeah?” Benny said, an idea forming in his head.

“Yeah, _fantastic_ cook. Just ask my brother, Sam. He can-he can tell you that I’m good.” Dean said, seeing that Benny wasn’t that angry anymore.

“I rather see it for my own eyes.” Benny said, stepping inches away from Dean, and Dean’s green eyes grew.

“How so?” Dean asked.

“How ‘bout tonight, I stop by your place? You can cook us up a meal. I can taste test your cooking. See how good it is. It’s the least you can do seeming how you’re the one who made us all get out of bed in the first place. And I won’t tell anyone you caused it either. Just give me a  nice homecooked meal.”

“Um-um-I-I…OK. I can…I can do that. I’m-I’m sorry I woke you up.” Dean apologized, slightly taken off guard.

“It’s fine, brother.” Benny smiled softly.

“What if you don’t like my food?” Dean gulped.

“I’ll think of something if I don’t like it.” Benny promised softly, giving a small wink, and Dean felt his heart starting to race, and blood start to flow south.

“Yeah?” Dean asked, voice barely above a whisper.

“Yeah.” Benny said.

“What’s your name? Benny?” Dean asked.

“Benny Lafitte. See you tonight, Dean.” Benny said.

He brushed past Dean, feeling the half-hard on that Dean had, and Dean made a soft moan, making Benny grin.

He assumed that Dean probably was a good cook, and that he’d get a decent meal out of this, and possibly something more, depending on how the night went for them afterwards.


End file.
